Change of Love
by Tania Helene
Summary: When Kiba comes home from a mission, he gets an unexpected welcome. How will he react? What will Hinata do when Shino tells her? ShinoHina story.


Change of love

**This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. I have to say too that I'm from Denmark so if the language isn't quiet correct everywhere, please, PLEASE try to ignore it…!**

**Thanks;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters… Whish I did;-) **

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Inuzuka Kiba ran with Akamaru behind him. It was nice to be back in Konoha. He had missed everything in the past two months he had been gone. He said goodbye to Shikamaru and Choji at the gate, and ran through the village. Akamaru caught up with his speed, and Kiba laughed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who have missed home, huh?" Akamaru yipped happy over his shoulder.

When they reached the front door, the first thing Kiba saw, was some messages on the dark wood. He recognized his mother's handwriting on the upper paper:

_Are on a B-ranked mission with your sister. Should be home in about a week or two._

_There is food in the fridge and money on the dinner table._

_Hope you succeeded your mission._

_Love_

_Mom_

"Well Akamaru, looks like we are on our own again," Akamaru nodded, and they both turned their attention to message number two:

_Heard that you should come home today. Waiting for you at the training grounds._

_Hinata and Shino._

Kiba laughed to himself. It was without a doubt Shino who had written this message. He was always brief. He had really missed him, but there was one person he had missed more. More than everything else actually. He had missed the short, dark hair. The pale eyes with a glimpse of purple. The kind, light voice and the shy smile. Kiba felt his face turn red right up to the ears.

Hinata.

Akamaru barked again. Kiba knew it was the third time but he couldn't make the picture of Hyuuga Hinata disappear from his head. He turned his face to his dog partner and smiled, "Sorry, Akamaru. I was in my own world for a moment. Let's heading to the training grounds and meet our friends, okay?" Akamaru nodded and was out of sight in a blink of an eye. Kiba stood in a few seconds, after which he followed his friend. There was no reason in standing and imagine her face, when he could see the real thing when he reached the training grounds.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Aburame Shino jumped into the air, which after he kicked the flying kunai away. They didn't stop coming but he parried them all without getting a single scratch. When he landed on the ground, he looked up and saw another kunai attack. Suddenly a swarm of kikaichuu appeared from his sleeves and stopped the weapon, which after they flew back to their host. Hinata smiled and jogged over to him. He stood up and went to her.

"T-that was really good," her happy voice said. Shino didn't answer, but smiled inside himself. Her compliments meant more to him than he showed.

"We haven't been sparring in a couple of days," he said, "maybe we should try to show our new taijutsu moves?" Hinata nodded and turned around for a moment and took off her jacket. The jacket revealed, under a tight, black blouse, a pair of slight shoulders, a flat stomach and, Shino swallowed, a pair of good-sized breasts. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't think like that about his own teammate. It was wrong. However, when he looked at her again, the same, dirty thoughts came back.

_Stupid teenage hormones!_

"R-ready to spare?" Suddenly Hinata asked, and Shino was pulled back to the real world. He nodded and placed himself in position. His thoughts were much clearer when he fought.

"Only taijutsu and no weapons," he stated, which after she took her position too. They both stood like that for a few moments before Hinata took the first step. She ran towards Shino and prepared to hit his right shoulder. But he was too fast and in one movement he let her pass by him. He had expected that she would use some seconds to slow down her speed, but instead she jumped up the air. She jumped straight up and rolled backwards which after she landed right in front of Shino. He didn't get to block her attack end was brutally pushed backwards by a chakra filled hand on his chest. He lost his breath but didn't fell to the ground.

He had never seen her react that quickly before. She continued her attacks but now he was prepared. He blocked all of her hits until she did something he had never expected her to do. Meanwhile he was busy with stopping her hands she took a single step forwards and hit his forehead with her own. Shino was so busy protecting his torso that he didn't see it coming. Black spots danced in front of his eyes for a second but he got a glimpse of her slight body jumping towards him. He jumped aside and she missed. Dazed he looked at her. The spots disappeared and he felt a weak headache in his temples. It had only been a few days since they had sparred the last time, still she had become that much better. Shino was really impressed by her endurance. Now he had seen how fast she could be and he wouldn't fell into the trap again.

Hinata rushed forwards again but instead of jumping aside, like last time, he jumped into the air. She thought that he had jumped to the side and she repeated her last attack. She hadn't seen him jump _up _and Shino saw the surprise in her eyes when he hit her stomach. The hit astounded her but he didn't let her fell. He took his arms around her waist, focused his chakra so she couldn't slip and landed safe on the ground. Afterwards he carefully laid her in the grass and looked at her pale face. She coughed loudly and Shino thought that maybe the hit had been a little too harsh. To hurt Hinata was one of the last things he wanted. However, his concern was completely gone when he saw her smile at him. He sighed in relief and said, "You have become much better in just a few days. The extra training really shows the good results." She smiled even more and Shino felt something in his stomach. Like the rest of his clan, Shino was one of those persons in Konoha who almost literally could feel butterflies in his stomach, but this feeling wasn't because of his kikaichuu.

_She has the most beautiful smile in this entire world, _he thought.

"Thank you," she suddenly said. In a short moment, Shino thought that he had said his thoughts out loud but then he nodded. How would she react if he really had said that sentence out loud? Would she smile and say thanks or just…? It was a fact that she would blush but… would she be happy? Happy that a compliment like _that_, would come from a person like _him_? He turned his face away. No, she would possibly feel anger or loath if he said something like that. It couldn't be possible that she could have feelings for him. Besides, everyone knew that she was in love with Naruto. Well, everyone besides the boy himself. Shino was nothing compared to the blond shinobi who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

Suddenly, the feeling in his stomach was replaced with a black hole

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Hinata coughed again, but didn't stop smiling. Shino had saved her from being injured by stopping her from falling to the ground. She was thankful even though she had lost the fight. But when she lost to him she didn't felt defeated. He was strong, fast and smart when it came to fighting, and he always took care of giving her reasonably challenge. On that point, she was even more thankful. Contrary to Kiba that treated her like, she was made of glass sometimes. Kiba was always careful and sweet to her and that was nice, but it didn't make her _stronger_. In that way, Shino was different. He would do everything to help her being stronger. Sometimes he was a little harsh but Hinata knew that an enemy wouldn't be nice to her in a real battle. Therefore, she forgave him every single time.

Shino had turned his face away and she could see that something wasn't right. He stood up, turned his back to her and squeezed his hands hard. Like he was angry. Hinata had never seen him be angry before. Of course, he had had his few moments where he had discussed with Kiba, but he never raised his voice. He was always quiet and mysterious. Hinata felt a shiver down her back. There was something about Shino, which made her stomach turn. She felt safe and happy around him and she enjoyed being with him even though he didn't say much. Every time he looked at her, she felt warm inside. But to see him with his hands squeezed like that, concerned her.

_Have I done something wrong?_

"Is everything all-all right, Shino-kun?" Even though it was her who asked she made a jump when he answered, "I'm not sure, Hinata." She stood up on unsteady legs and Shino was in a hurry to help her. He placed her arm around his neck and placed his other hand on her waist. Hinata blushed. _He has warm hands_, she thought.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For hitting you a little harder than I wanted to,"

"If that's what's bothering you, I forgive you," Hinata teased. Shino shook his head. "That's not it." Now Hinata began to fell curious. What could make Shino this… insecure?

Hinata turned her head to face him but couldn't meet his eyes because of the sunglasses. It was hard to read his face when they were the way.

_What is he hiding behind those glasses?_ But then she sighed and said, "Y-you can trust me, you know. I won't tell anyone," Shino didn't look at her. For a moment, he just starred. In the end, he nodded and let go of her arm and waist. Suddenly, she felt a little cold on her hip when his warm disappeared. It disappointed her a little but then again, he was going to tell her what was on his mind. But even though their contact only had lasted for a few minutes, she felt like something was missing.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Shino took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Her questioning gaze was something that he couldn't resist. He had to tell her, even though he expected a rejection. He knew it. It was impossible that she had the same feelings as him.

"Hinata, I…" For the first time in years, he was lost for words. How was he supposed to say it? He looked away.

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand in his left cheek and he couldn't stop himself from looking into her eyes again. _Her wonderful eyes_, he thought. They were so kind and warm now, but soon they would be filled with disgust or anger. Maybe both. I wouldn't be the first time someone had looked at him like he was some kind of freak. But he couldn't deny it. He was a freak! And a feared one.

Shino looked into her soft gaze and felt one of his kikai bugs crawl from his shoulder up to his ear. For the first time ever, he wanted to remove it. Everyone disgusted him because of his blood limit and that was exactly one of the details about him, which would be one of the reasons why Hinata never would look at him the way he wanted so badly. His whole life he didn't care about other peoples opinion. The insects were his friends, his allied and he couldn't imagine a life without them. But now, they weren't enough. He needed another form for nearness. Hinatas nearness.

"Please, Shino, tell me what's wrong," it made him jump a little when he heard she skipped the _kun _in his name.

"I'm not sure how to say this, Hinata…"

"Then say as _you _think and not how you _supposed _to say it." She smiled encouraging. His heart skipped a beat when she took his hand and squeezed it a little. She hadn't stammered, which made her voice even more comfortable and kind. His breath began going faster and he took a deep inhalation.

_How am I supposed to tell her when I'm not even able to control my breath? Stupid hormones!_

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Hinata squeezed his hand again and just kept looking at his face. It was beginning to blush a little and she giggled. He looked nervous. Actually, he looked a lot like herself when she was around… No, that was how she _had _looked like when Naruto had been around. However, things weren't like that anymore. Her whole life Hinata had looked up to him and even _liked_ him. Hinata was happy to have the blond as a role model but in the past few years, she had found out that it wasn't real love. She had been in love with that Naruto she looked up to and not the person he was inside. In the end, he had been her friend and she was thankful for that. Now they had a nice and pure friendship. Now… now she was afraid that she was starting to have feelings towards someone who wouldn't pay attention to her _that _way

_However, if he looks like me when I was around Naruto, then maybe he is going to tell me that… that he likes me?_ Hinatas eyes widened.

"Hinata… For some time now, I… I have been feeling something. Something I've never felt before and… But you like Naruto and I completely accepting that fact."

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

He looked into her eyes but when they widened he looked away. Soon she would look at him with her beautiful eyes filled with disgust. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see the change in those kind eyes

He tore his hands back and turned around.

"Shino, I… I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand," He said and began to move away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"S-Shino! Wait!"

"And if you don't want to train alone with me anymore, I'm respecting that too." Suddenly he felt a handhold of his jacket. He stopped. Should he turn around? Did she want an explanation?

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Shino had stopped. That was a good sign.

He liked her! He really_ liked_ her!

"Shino… Is it the truth?" Finally, he turned around. Even though she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses, he looked a little surprised.

"The truth?" Hinata nodded. Her pale eyes were assumed on his glasses. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. She reached out for to remove them and he let her do it.

In the moment his whole face was exposed her whole body shivered. The glasses revealed the darkest and most beautiful eyes Hinata had ever seen. They had the same color as dark chocolate. They shone in the afternoon sun. However, it wasn't actually the eyes, which gave the biggest impression. It was what they showed her. When she met his deep gaze, she saw something she had never seen before. And _Shinos _eyes wasn't the place she had expected to see such things. They were like a dark ocean, which didn't have a bottom, but in its deep, it was warm and safe. It was a loving feeling and Hinata knew that it belonged to her, and only her.

"So you _are _telling me the truth," she whispered then with a small smile on the lips.

"I would never lie to you, Hinata."

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Hinata putted the shades back on and looked at him. Shino just stood as if he was made of stone, but when they were in their right place, the feeling of being naked and exposed disappeared and he pulled himself together. He just starred into her beautiful eyes and didn't even flinch when she placed her cold hand on his cheek. She caressed him with a gentle finger and he took her hand.

"You are so warm," she whispered, but in one second, her mouth was covered by his. He couldn't take it anymore. Her lips were so tempting that he couldn't resist. It wasn't like him, not being able to control himself, but when he was with Hinata, it felt more difficult. To begin with, she was stiff but then she kissed him back as passionately as him. She kissed him back!

He felt her arms around his neck and his own made their way down and around her waist so that he could pull her closer. He couldn't describe how much he had longed and wanted this.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Kiba heard a reproachful barking behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, "Sorry Akamaru, but I'm so exited to be home," Akamaru nodded understanding and raised the pace. Kiba was eager to see his friends again. No, he was eager to see Hinata again.

They reached the training grounds and looked around. Kiba stopped and sniffed in the fresh. His dog did the same. Then they smiled and followed the smell of the rest of team eight. They just had to go trough some coppice and… Kiba spotted two shades and was ready to shout when he stopped. Akamaru did the same but asked what was wrong with a little whimper. Kiba didn't answer but just stood there and starred.

They hadn't seen him because they were busy with something else. Shino was bending over Hinata and _kissed _her. Kiba starred and then he suddenly felt the anger filling him. What were they _doing_? Kiba squeezed his hands and stamped in their direction.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Shinos lips felt wonderful warm and soft, and Hinata felt weak in her knees. However, the last thing she wanted was to break the kiss. He was so gentle and careful but still firm. Hinatas stomach was filled with butterflies. She had always thought that her first kiss would be with Naruto, but she had realized that it wouldn't happen. Instead, she shared this wonderful moment with Shino. It couldn't be more right than this. In a few seconds, the cold and mysterious young man had turned into the warm and kind Shino. The Shino she knew he was and would always be in her presence.

In the moment Shino broke the kiss she realized something. A new feeling overwhelmed her. A warm and nice one.

Hinata was in love.

"That was… amazing!" She whispered while she tried to catch her breath.

"You tell me," he answered and did something he didn't do very often. He smiled. Hinata blushed even more and looked at her feet like she always did when she was shy. He cupped her face with his right hand and made her look at him. Even with the sunglasses on, his eyes shone with happiness. How could she ever have thought that Shino could be cold and reserved?

They both just stood like that and smiled at each other in a moment, until Hinata heard steps behind her. She turned around and met the gaze of an angry Kiba who came stamping.

_Oh no, he haven't seen us, has he? Dear Kami-sama, no! _She wished but she knew he had.

"What in hell are you doing?" Kiba yelled. Hinata saw that it was Shino he talked to but he didn't answer. Shino had taken his hands back into his pockets and made his face look expressionless. She looked nervous from one another.

"Look K-Kiba-kun, we…" she started but he interrupted, "How could you let him touch you like that, Hinata? He's… he's…" He didn't look like he could find the right word to call Shino, and Hinata was happy for that. However, Shino didn't let him think much longer.

"I'm what, Kiba?" The canine-like man turned his attention to Shino, which after he squeezed his hands even more. His eyes radiated something, which looked like hatred.

"You're a thief!" Hinata looked at him confused. A thief? She looked feverish from one another.

"A thief? I have never taken something that was yours without permission," Kibas breath became more and more intense. Hinata knew he was going to explode soon.

"I told you! I trusted you! You knew!"

"Knew what?" Shinos voice didn't show any sign of either anger or confusion. However, Hinatas head couldn't find the loose end of the robe.

_What is he talking about?_

"That… That I…" he stammered and looked at Hinata. She met his gaze with eyes, which were filled with confusion and wonder. He didn't look at her in more than a few seconds and moved his eyes to the ground. She putted two and two together. Did Kiba… did Kiba like her _too_?

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Shino didn't even blink when Kiba raised his voice. Yes, Shino knew that Kiba had a good eye on Hinata in that case. And yes, it was possible to call Shino a thief in some points, but he also knew, that he wouldn't give up Hinata that easy. Shino had expected a rejection and a cold shoulder when he told her about his feelings. Instead, she had given him warm and accept stance, maybe even love. Now, when Shino had felt that from her, there was no way that he would ever let go of her freely.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Akamaru barked and begged Kiba not to overreact. Kiba turned his face and yelled, "Overreact? Overreact! Do you really think I overreact?" Akamaru whimpered and nodded, bur Kiba didn't calm down. Instead he pointed at Shino and yelled, "You are so dead, Bug-freak!" Suddenly the kikaichuu started to leave his large sleeves and Kiba looked at Akamaru. The dog just gazed at him with eyes that begged him to stop. Kiba just took it as a sign, that Akamaru wouldn't help him defeat Shino. His attention returned to the other shinobi and he armed himself with a kunai.

"Aren't Akamaru going to help you?" Shino suddenly asked. Kiba didn't answer. Shino looked at the dog and then again at Kiba. The kikais were flying back into their host. Kiba looked a little surprised and, still filled with anger, he asked, "Why are they flying back?" Shino didn't answer at first, and Kiba yelled, "ANSWER ME, BUG-FREAK!" Shino found a kunai and said, "We both have our special jutsus when it comes to our blood limits. If one of us is able to use them but the other isn't, it wouldn't be fair."

"Fair? Since when have you become fair?" Shino didn't answer this too and Kiba felt more anger filling him (If that's possible). Kiba attacked. Shino blocked the hit with his kunai and they both heard Hinata scream and Akamaru bark. But Kiba didn't care. Right now, revenge was the only thing he could think of.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Shino looked Kiba in the eyes and the only thing he saw, was anger and hatred. It leaked out of him and Shino was sure that Kiba was serious. Deathly serious.

He blocked another attack and glanced at Hinata. She was terrified. Shino turned his attention back to his opponent and decided that it would be best if he moved the fight, so that Hinata wouldn't get hurt. He glanced again and looked at Akamaru. He had refused to fight with his master so maybe he was smart enough to protect Hinata if… Suddenly the pressure of Kibas kunai disappeared and he was forced back into the battle. It wasn't the plan to attack. Shino didn't even wanted this fight but obviously, Kiba did.

Shino kept blocking the hits. Right now, the plan was to get him tired and then trying to talk himself out. Shino didn't want to fight, but giving up Hinata wasn't an option.

"You're _not _going to get her, Bug-freak! You are just a creep like your little friends."

"Look who's talking, _cur_-boy." Shino said and felt his body become stronger as his anger rose too, but he didn't show it. It wouldn't be a good thing if Kiba found out that he could make him upset like that.

Suddenly, a hit was placed on his forehead as Hinata had done earlier. Shino saw black spots for a moment but then focused on the man in front of him. Kiba smiled evilly, and said, "Now it's time for the bug to be smacked!" Then he ran towards him. Shino was ready and jumped into the air. He rolled over Kiba and landed behind him. He was becoming short of breath and Shino saw light in the end of the tunnel. Soon the fight would be over.

They had moved the fight closer to the trees Kiba had appeared from, and Shino stood with his back to them. _Maybe if I hide in the treetops I can speak with him without being attacked_, he thought. Shino was ready to jump up into the closest tree but was prevented when Kiba threw some shuriken. Shino jumped aside and got a glimpse of him attacking. His nails had become fanglike and his teeth were sharper when he almost roared when he ran. _Damn it! I had forgotten all about his stupid_ _soldier pills!_ He thought with a feeling of concern. That meant that he could fight a lot longer than expected.

The attack was suddenly there and Shino felt the strength in it. Kiba just smiled gloating and pressed his kunai harder onto his. He knew that he couldn't stand like this for long and decided to step aside. His plan wouldn't work while the soldier pill still was in function, so the only thing he could do was to hit back. _Maybe I can beat him to his senses._

In the moment Shino moved, Kiba fell a little forward in his lost of balance and Shino hit him with and elbow in the back. In the exactly same second, he placed the hit, Kiba disappeared in smoke and left, there was a big piece of wood. Shinos eyes widened behind his dark glasses.

"A substitution jutsu!" He felt something cold and sharp in the back of his neck.

"Haven't seen that coming, huh? _Bug-freak_!" He heard Kibas voice.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Kiba saw Shino flinch. Kiba had won! Shino had lost and Kiba had won! It was a warm feeling, which filled the canine-like man. Shino had always been the strongest, the smartest and the _best_. He had always been the leader, the alpha and now Kiba had pushed him off the throne. But most important, Hinata had seen him win.

"So what are you going to do now, Kiba? You said something about killing me," Shino suddenly said. Kibas eyes widened for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. Honestly, he hadn't expected to win from the start, but when he had made that substitution jutsu, he felt like he had a chance.

"Kiba, p-please," Hinata shouted, "d-don't hurt him!"

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Akamaru barked but not one of them listened. Hinata was terrified. _I have to stop this! _To see Kiba threaten Shino with a kunai like that was horrible. She ran in their direction and stopped some steps from them.

Kiba just starred at her but didn't lower his weapon. Shino just stood and looked almost as if he was made of stone. He didn't even look at her when she had shouted. It was impossible to read him. But right now, Hinata didn't care. Shino wasn't hurt and that was what mattered.

"K-Kiba, you…" but he interrupted her again. "Why him, Hinata? Why not me?" Hinata saw the anger in his eyes, but there was something else too. They were filled with confusion and hurt.

"Please tell me, Hinata," he whispered when she didn't answer. She felt the tears behind her eyes, but then faintly smiled. "You are asking w-why, K-Kiba? You want… you want me to tell you why my heart c-chose him. But tell me first, Kiba, why m-me? Why do you like m-me and not some other girl?" She tried not to stutter, she really did but it was hard. She knew that if she could do a conversation without stuttering, people would listen to her more. And right now, she really needed Kiba to listen to her. "You're… that's different,"

"How so?" she asked. Kiba looked a little nervous.

"You're… You're special,"

"And you're saying that… that a man who has kikais who lives in his body, isn't special?" Kiba was lost for words. "K-Kiba, those feelings I have for you, i-isn't bad ones," she took a step closer and he lowered his weapon but Shino still didn't move. Kiba just starred at her and the anger in his eyes had disappeared.

"But how?" He asked with a very tiny voice, "How can you possibly have feelings for someone who's not even able to love you back as much as me? He's a freak! He have bugs to live in his body, for Kamis sake!" Hinata opened her mouth to answer but Shino was faster. He hadn't said anything for a while, so they were a little surprised that he joined the conversation.

"Why don't you think I'm able to love her back as much as you?" He was emotionless. Kibas eyes were narrowed.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Shino squeezed his hands hard. He was sick of it! Sick of the names! Sick of Kiba! Sick of people thought that hewasn't able to feel!

"Please tell me, Kiba. Why do you think that?" Kibas smile showed everything else than happiness. "Let's see, where to start? Well, you never laugh, never smile, never cry. You never yell and you don't talk very often, unless we are on a mission. And you keep babbling about how our teamwork should be stronger but it's pretty hard if you don't want to talk to us." Shino still didn't show any emotion. He just turned his head and looked at him and Hinata. Then he made up his mind. He reached up for the sunglasses and took them off. Then he looked Kiba straight in the eyes. Kiba gasped and his eyes widened.

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Kibas heart skipped a beat. This wasn't exactly what he had expected Shino to do, and… This wasn't exactly how he had imagined his eyes. They were _too _dark.

Shino took a step forward so he and Kiba stood face to face. Kiba couldn't help but stare. There was so much to see in the darkness that it was almost unbearable. It made Kiba jump a little when Shino spoke, despite his eyes, emotionless, "Am I easier to read now?" Kiba didn't answer and he looked at Hinata. She didn't looked as shocked as him so it was clearly that she had seen them before. Kiba turned his head and nodded. Shino nodded too. "Good," he said, "because I want you to see what I feel when I'm telling you this."

He took a deep breath and began, "I don't care how people think of me. Their opinion is not important to me. I'm used to be in peoples heads and nightmares as the creepy and bad guy.

I'd never had the chance to get friends as you could. I admit that I didn't want to know you to begin with, when we were placed in the same team. And the last think I wanted, was _you _knowing _me_. But I admit too, that I never could have thought of a life without you two when I got to know you. Now I actually have friends without wings or antennas." He raised his hands and in a few seconds, it was filled with his kikais. Hinata and Kiba couldn't take their eyes off of him. He gave them a few minutes to swallow what he had said and continued, "And to answer why I'm not that open as you want me to, Kiba, I have to tell you first that it's not simple. I don't think you would ever understand but if you really want to know, then I can't refuse to tell you." He looked at his friend and sighed. It was… complicated. "You both gave me that impression that you accepted me as I was, and by saying or doing something stupid, I would easily become the main character in your nightmares too. I wouldn't give your friendship away for anything in this world." He looked away and took a deep breath, which after he turned his face to look Kiba straight in the eyes.

"People are saying that I'm not able to feel because I never show emotion, hide my eyes behind sunglasses and the half of my face behind a collar. But I want you to know that I'm not just an empty shell. I'm able to love Hinata more than you can ever imagine. Like your friendship, Kiba, she had become everything to me. Maybe she doesn't feel for me as much as I do for her, and maybe you love her with all your heart, but that can't stop me from loving her with all mines." Kiba starred and Shino added, "You're right. I don't like to show my feelings and I don't have a very social nature. That's who I am and probably always will be. There is only one thing that can change that about me." He looked at Hinata who gave him a fainted, sad smile. He took his glasses back on. "And that is something I'm ready to die for."

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Tears were rolling down Hinatas cheeks. She was completely lost for words. The look in Shinos eyes was something that she couldn't describe. It… it was… unbearable! God, how she wanted to embrace him and whisper comforting words into his ear. Wanted to console him. He stood there and told them _everything_! About himself, about them as a team and about, she swallowed, about _herself_. He had confessed his love to her and said that even if she didn't love him back, he would still love her. That she was the only thing that could make him happy. Now Hinata realized something. She would never let that lonely look in his eyes appear ever again. She would make it go away. She really wanted to. No, she _needed _to because she _loved _him!

---¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤----¤---

Kiba starred. Just… starred. His eyes didn't left his friends almost black gaze the whole time he had spoken. This wasn't the Shino he knew. This couldn't be him. But Kiba knew that it was. That Shino actually was himself at this moment more than ever.

He finally closed his eyes and shook his head. Shino told the truth and even though Kiba didn't want to admit it, the Aburame boy loved Hinata. Kiba bit his tongue in frustration. He wanted to fight for her. Wanted to win her heart.

Suddenly he felt something fuzzy by his leg and looked down. Akamaru was whimpering. He didn't say anything but just tried to comfort his master. Kiba smiled sadly and took Akamaru into his arms. Then he looked at the girl… no, woman, who was the reason for all these troubles. She met his eyes with tears in her own. He putted Akamaru down on the ground again and rubbed the dogs head, which after he walked towards Hinata. She sniffled a little and just starred at him. Kiba felt all the warm feelings, which filled him every time she was near. He looked at Shino for a short moment and saw some kikais leave his sleeves. Then he nodded. Most to himself but also to show that he had understood what he had been telling him. He met Hinatas tear filled, pale eyes. _They are so beautiful_, he thought, _even when she cries_. He reached out for her cheek and caressed her skin with a touch from his finger. She was so soft.

"You love him, Hinata?" He asked softly. For a moment, she just starred but then she nodded. He nodded too but then he looked at her face. She was so goddamn beautiful.

_Just one time_, he thought and cupped her face. Then, he kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm but when his skin touched hers, he knew. He knew that she would never love him as he loved her. That her heart would never belong to anyone else than Shino.

The kiss was short and Kiba looked into her apologetic face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kiba, I… I can't…" But he put a finger on her lips and shook his head. "Don't say anything. It's okay." Then she suddenly hugged him. The hug wasn't long but still apologizing and kind. After, Kiba turned around, picked up Akamaru and let him crawl into his jacket. Then he looked at Shino and said, "But if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass." He jumped up into a tree and disappeared.

Before he left, he couldn't help but look back. Shino began to split into pieces and his kikais returned to their truly form. Kiba smiled. Even if he had injured Shino it would only be a bug clone. Shino must have made it when Kiba didn't looked or something, but that wasn't surprising. The real Shino had jumped down from a tree and was now embracing Hinata. She kissed him with all that passion Kiba couldn't get. He couldn't help but feel hurt and disappointed. He glanced for the last time and let them be alone.

18


End file.
